Passion of Love
by Caesarinn
Summary: Passion of Love… ketika cinta bagai genderang perkusi dalam alunan nada klimaks. Nadanya menggebu Dan membahana dalam jiwa. Membakar gelora jiwa muda Yang saling mencinta… Sekai Sejong Hunkai Sehun Kai GS inside!


**_Passion of Love_**

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun ! Genderswitch ! Tiles oldest time ! Romance_

 ** _Passion of Love… ketika cinta bagai genderang perkusi dalam alunan nada klimaks. Nadanya menggebu Dan membahana dalam jiwa. Membakar gelora jiwa muda Yang saling mencinta…_**

…

…

…

_

Gemuruh genderang perayaan secara serentak berbunyi setelah Gong dibunyikan tanda pesta rakyat dimulai.

Sang Raja melangkah tenang namun tersirat ketegasan disetiap derap laju kakinya yang menghentak.

Dia nampak berwibawa dan sangat tampan. Raja muda yang siapapun pasti mengidolakannya.

Dia cakap, ahli bela diri dan tegas. Panutan rakyat dan dikagumi warga seantero negri.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan kulitnya putih bersih bagai porselen. Seakan terik matahari dimedan perang sama sekali tak membakar kulitnya.

Sorot matanya yang tajam, entah kenapa disaat bersamaan terlihat meneduhkan. Siapapun pasti akan tunduk dan kagum padanya.

Para rakyat sungguh memujanya. Raja mereka cerdas, berwibawa dan tampan.

Kesan pertama saat melihatnya sungguh dia bagaikan manusia es. Terlihat dingin dan congkak. Dagunya selalu naik keatas saat beradu argumen dengan petinggi kerajaan, membuatnya sungguh terlihat angkuh.

Namun satu hal. Dia adalah seorang Raja yang begitu memikirkan kesejahteraan rakyatnya, begitu peduli dengan kesejahteraan negrinya.

Mengesampingkan dirinya yang harusnya mencari seorang Ratu untuk pendamping hidup juga ibu dari para penerusnya.

Sehun sungguh menginginkan seorang Permaisuri menemaninya setiap saat, orang yang selalu ada untuknya dan bersikap dewasa dan mampu membelainya dalam rasa lelah akan beban yang diusungnya. Namun masalah kenegaraan juga tak mungkin begitu saja ditinggalkannya. Ia seorang Raja yang bertanggung jawab.

Bahkan untuk satu cintanya. Ia membuang perasaan cintanya jauh – jauh. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang peracik obat istana yang memesona. Sehun sungguh tak bisa melupakannya. Tapi negara seakan menentangnya hanya karena sosok yang dicintainya bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Ia terluka karenanya, karena tak bisa memilikinya dan ia yang bodoh karena tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Rakyat akan kecewa jika ia melakukannya.

Kemeriahan menyambutnya ketika ia sampai pada altar luas istana. Para masyarakat menyambutnya penuh antusias. Meneriakkan namanya penuh hormat dan kekaguman yang kentara. Dan Sehun tersenyum sumringah sebagai balasannya.

Dia seorang Raja dingin yang supel.

Setelah memberikan beberapa pidato kenegaraan, Sehun dipersilahkan duduk pada singgasananya dengan ibu suri disampingnya. Disuguhi teh terbaik didalam cawan emas mahal, kemudian menikmati pertunjukkan sepanjang acara berlangsung.

Mata elangnya beredar melihat kegembiraan rakyatnya, kemudian satu senyum teduh menghiasi bibirnya. Sungguh terlihat begitu tampan dan memesona.

"Ampun hamba, Tuan Raja! Tapi apakah anda sama sekali tak tertarik pada satupun anak gadis para menteri kerajaan?" Panglima Chanyeol menginterupsi. Membuat Raja Sehun yang sedang asik dengan dunianya menoleh pada si empunya suara.

"Ini kesempatan emas, Raja! Anda bisa memilih!" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Jika kau menginginkanku mencari calon Ratu diacara seperti ini, kurasa tidak, Chanyeol!" Balas Raja Sehun sebelum ia kembali menikmati pertunjukkan sulap yang kini tengah berlangsung.

Hening diantara keduanya kemudian. Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang juga sahabat dari kecilnya ini mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu Sehun tidaklah bodoh atas ancaman kekuasaan yang tak akan bertahan lama tanpa adanya permaisuri. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan yang tepat.

Hanya ada satu nama yang ingin sekali dipinangnya menjadi seorang permaisuri. Kim Jongin! Seorang wanita peracik obat yang lemah lembut. Pemikirannya begitu cerdas dan Sehun selalu mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan atas permasalahan yang selalu diajukannya. Wanita memesona yang begitu manis dimatanya. Wanita cakap dan ramah. Calon ibu yang keahlian dalam rumah tangganya tak diragukan lagi.

Namun seolah negara menentangnya hanya karena Kim Jongin hanyalah seorang pekerja istana. Peracik obat yang bekerja paruh waktu dibawah bimbingan Tabib Han.

Inginnya Sehun tak peduli dengan semua omong kosong belaka. Ia benar – benar ingin meminang Jongin menjadi permaisurinya. Namun, sepertinya takdir mempermainkan. Jongin menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, tanpa ada yang tahu dimana gerangan berada. Hingga Sehun menutup hatinya. Ia tak bisa lagi jatuh Cinta. Seluruh hatinya telah dibawa lari oleh Jongin dalam keterdiamannya.

Suara tepuk tangan tiba – tiba berhenti begitu saja ketika sang pesulap meletakkan kuali besar ditengah – tengah halaman, tentu dibantu beberapa asistennya untuk mengangkat. Seketika hening dan semua orang nampak menunggu.

Si pesulap membakar isi kualinya, lidah api menyala – nyala menjilat angin malam, kemudian, secara mengejutkan seorang gadis muncul setelah api padam beberapa saat.

Tepuk tangan heboh juga siulan riuh mengisi euforia. Sang pesulap begitu hebat, dan Sehun berdiri memberi tepuk tangannya.

Gadis kuali itu berjalan keluar. Hanboknya berwarna biru gelap dengan pernak – pernik sederhana namun terlihat artistik mengelilingi gaunnya. Salur – salur daun yang berkilauan menambah keindahan.

Gadis itu tinggi semampai dengan cadar sutra menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam dikepang sedemikian rupa kebelakang, sedang ia mengenakan ikat kepala dengan warna senada dengan hanbok panjang yang dikenakannya.

Gadis itu nampak memesona dan menawan dengan caranya, dan untuk sesaat Sehun dibuat mematung ditempatnya.

Bunyi musik tradisional yang mengalun lembut berbunyi, mengiringi gerakan gemulai si gadis kuali, dan sekali lagi, Sehun dibuat tercengang oleh gerakannya.

Alunan nada alat – alat perkusi semakin lama semakin membara. Seolah membakar gelora jiwa – jiwa sepi yang tak terdeteksi. Salah satunya Sehun, sesuatu didalam dirinya bangkit dan berteriak hebat. Ia tak pernah merasakan adrenalin kuat seperti ini hanya karena melihat sebuah pertunjukkan tari.

Gerakan si penari begitu lembut namun tegas dan menggebu, intens dan tajam. Ia berputar – putar indah mengelilingi lapangan, hingga tak sengaja cadar sutranya menyibak tertiup angin. Hanya beberapa detik saja namun Sehun menyadarinya.

Kim Jongin! Sehun tak mungkin salah. Ia begitu mengenali wanitanya. Wanita itu kembali, dan kini wanita itu telah mampu memacu adrenalin Sehun yang sudah lama mati dalam gelora Cinta yang membahana.

Klimaks instrumental semakin lama memiliki ritme semakin keras. Dan si gadis meliukkan badanya seolah menyatu dengan musiknya. Dan dalam satu detik, pandangan Sehun dan si gadis bertemu pada satu titik gairah tak kasat mata. Sehun mengenali tatapannya. Gadis itu benar – benar wanitanya. Hingga tanpa sadar pertunjukan telah usai.

Para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan riuhnya. Mengiring nafas memburu dari si penari.

Membungkuk dalam untuk penghormatan sebagai formalitas pada sang Raja sebelum gadis penari itu berbalik undur diri.

Namun, secara mengejutkan sang Raja menghentikan niatannya.

"Aku menemukannya, Chanyeol!" Ungkap Sehun sebelum ia berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Tetap disana!" Perintah sang Raja. Membuat semua orang menahan nafas tak terkecuali si gadis kuali.

Euforia hiruk pikuk kebisingan seolah sirna. Hanya hentakan pantofel Raja yang terdengar mengiringi dentuman jantung yang bertalu – talu.

Semua orang harap – harap cemas. Takut akan sesuatu hal terjadi pada si gadis kuali. Bagaimanapun, Raja Sehun adalah seorang Raja, ia memiliki wewenang penuh atas segala tindakannya. Tak terkecuali menebas kepala si gadis kuali jikalau penampilannya sama sekali tak berkenan dihati sang Raja.

"Siapa namamu, wahai gadis kuali?" Suara Raja yang berat dan maskulin memenuhi keheningan. Sang Raja mendekat pada si gadis kuali, sementara si penari tengah berkeringat dingin ditempatnya, dengan darah panas berdesir cepat menstimulus seluruh peredarannya. Ia sungguhan gugup kali ini, melebihi kegugupannya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai.

"Ampun hamba, yang mulia Raja!" Dan gadis itu membungkuk dalam, tak ingin memberitahukan namanya pada sang Raja. Suaranya masih sama, mengalun Indah memasuki Indra pendengaran Sehun. Dan Sehun menikmatinya bagai alunan syahdu lagu favoritnya dengan background ketenangan disore hari.

Sehun menariknya untuk berdiri. Memerhatikan si gadis dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Dan Sehun masih terpesona karenanya.

Gadis itu selalu menunduk dalam, kemudian Sehun menarik dagunya hingga tatapan mata keduanya bertemu. Satu gejolak perasaan yang belum terselesaikan membara diantara keduanya. Mata bulat nan sayu ini adalah milik gadisnya, Sehun tentu tak bodoh untuk tak mengenali wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kim Jongin!" Lirih Sehun dan seketika membuat si gadis kuali membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau kembali, sayangku!" Tangan Sehun merangkak naik, ingin meraih cadar sutra si gadis, namun tanpa terduga si gadis menahannya, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum bersujud dihadapan sang Raja.

Para rakyat berdecak heboh, tak terkecuali para menteri, bahkan prajurit sudah bersiap dengan tombaknya, karena satu penolakan untuk sang Raja adalah ancaman. "Ampunkan hamba, yang mulia Raja" Dan gadis itu berkata.

Ada satu rasa nyeri menghampiri hatinya. Ketika gadisnya tak ingin disentuhnya. Rasa sakitnya bagaikan dentuman gong bertalu – talu tak mengenakkan dan memekakan.

"Berdirilah!" Ucap sang Raja lembut. Meraih pundak si gadis dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tahu ini kau! Aku sudah lama mencarimu, sayang!" Dan tatapannya menenangkan. Memporak porandakan hati yang keras, dan sekali lagi menjatuhkan pertahanan. Tatapan sendu sarat akan kerinduan yang membuncah.

"Aku merindukanmu! Apa kau tak merindukanku, hm?" Dan decakan tertahan terdengar dari semua yang hadir di halaman istana. Sehun mengatakannya dengan jelas, membuat rakyat bertanya – tanya siapakah gadis kuali itu? Kekasih sang Raja kah? Tentu para rakyat telah menunggunya.

"Ijinkan aku melihatmu, gadisku!" Mata si gadis bergerak gusar, keringat dingin membanjiri. Keinginan Raja tak bisa di tolak, atau para prajurit telah siap dengan panah dan ujung tombak tajamnya.

Dengan mata terpejam, si gadis larut dalam kecemasannya tatkala tangan Sehun terus merambat naik dibelakang kepalanya, mencari ikatan cadar yang dikenakannya. Ketemu, dan si gadis tau tamatlah riwayatnya disini.

Sehun membola sempurna. Diremasnya kuat – kuat cadar sutra si gadis dalam genggamannya. Perasaan itu bertalu – talu dalam euforia kerinduan. Sehun meraih gadisnya, menenggelamkan wanitanya dalam pelukan. Ia sungguhan rindu. Gadisnya kembali. Kim Jongin kembali.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, sayangku!" Dan satu kecupan lembut diatas kepala si gadis, mengantarkan semua orang dalam decakan kegembiraan. Rajanya telah menemukan sang permaisuri.

Tak lama, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia ingin melihat wajah gadisnya lagi, dan kegugupan itu masih terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Kegugupan yang sarat akan ketakutan.

Sehun memerhatikan gerak – gerik si gadis. Bola matanya bergerak – gerak gusar seolah dirinya tengah terancam karena kedoknya terbongkar sudah.

Sehunpun mengangkat dagu gadisnya, mencoba mencari sebuah ketakutan dalam matanya.

"Ap-"

"Kim Jongin?" Dan satu teriakan menggema membahana, memenuhi halaman istana yang maha luas. Semua orang kembali terdiam, tatkala seorang menteri berdiri dari tempatnya dan sorot matanya berkilat marah.

Sehun memincing, menoleh kemudian ketika didapatinya menteri keuangan Kimlah yang berteriak menyebut nama gadisnya. Apakah gadisnya merupakan istri muda sang menteri? Dan Sehun menginginkan penjelasan.

"Ayah!"

Deg

Sehun membola sempurna. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Kim Jongin menyebut menteri keuangan Kim dengan sebutan Ayah? Jadi selama ini gadisnya merupakan anak bangsawan? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya dirumah tabib Han selama ini?

Dan Sehun begitu menyesali dan mengutuk dirinya karena tak menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai orang nomor satu di negri ini untuk mencari jati diri seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ampunkan hamba yang mulia Raja! Saya patut dihukum! Namun ijinkanlah saya membawa pulang Putri saya!" Dan drama dimulai.

Menteri keuangan Kim berjalan ketengah lapangan, meminta putrinya yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putrimu Menteri keuangan Kim?" Tanya Sehun menelisik.

"Ampun hamba baginda mulia! Putri hamba telah melanggar janjinya, saya akan menghukumnya, yang mulia Raja!"

Pancaran mata Sehun seakan berkilat marah mendengar kalimat Menteri Kim barusan. Ia begitu hapal, sistem didikkan para petinggi kerajaan yang mereka terapkan begitulah ketat Pada anak – anak mereka, tak terkecuali seorang putri sekalipun, hingga apapun ada perjanjian dan hukuman. Sehun mahfum akan hal ini, namun mendengar wanitanya akan mendapat hukuman ia serasa ingin menonjok Menteri Kim, meskipun beliau Ayah Jongin sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mengijinkannya pulang?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Menteri Kim menganga tak percaya.

"Ampun hamba yang mulia Raja! Tapi gadis ini telah melanggar janjinya! Dia menari dipesta rakyat! Ia telah berjanji pada saya untuk tak lagi menari dikeramaian apalagi diacara perhelatan akbar" Terang sang Menteri.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Membuat semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka seolah menunggu adegan selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

"Didepan seluruh rakyatku!" Kemudian jeda beberapa saat, dan semua orang menahan nafasnya, termasuk sang ibu suri yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ijinkan aku meminang Putri anda Menteri Kim!" Dan decakan keras mengiringi debaran jantung yang bertalu – talu hebat.

Jongin membola sempurna menatap sepatunya. Kejutan yang begitu fantastis membombardir dirinya. Hidupnya benar – benar serasa drama.

"Yang mulia Raja! Maafkan hamba, mungkin hamba salah mendengar!" Ujar Menteri Kim yang kembali menatap sang Raja setelah beberapa saat menatap putrinya yang tak jenuh melihat tanah lapang dibawahnya.

"Aku benar dalam ucapanku wahai menteri Kim! Aku bersungguh – sungguh! Didepan rakyatku, ijinkalah aku meminang Putri anda! Putri Kim Jongin!" Dengan cepat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat gurat serius dari wajah tampan sang Raja kemudian beralih pada sang ayah, ada satu rasa kejut luar biasa yang beliau biaskan lewat tatapan bingungnya.

"Yang mu-mulia!" Sungguh Menteri Kim tak bisa berkata – kata. Seolah kecakapannya dalam berbahasa menguap sudah tak bersisa. Ia tak menyangka bahwa putrinya mengenal bahkan tengah dekat dengan sang Raja. Yang ia tahu hanyalah seorang Kim Jongin si anak rumahan yang ramah. Namun, kali ini, didepan seluruh masyarakat negri, sang Raja meminta putrinya. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak? Pesona sang Raja tak terbantahkan. Tampan, mapan dan menawan. Kecakapannya dan ketegasannya memimpin negara tak diragukan lagi. Calon mantu dengan paket lengkap ada pada sang Raja, terlebih Oh Sehun merupakan orang nomor satu dinegri ini. Ia akan ditebas kepala jika menolak permintaan Raja.

"Ha-hamba serahkan pada putri saya Yang Mulia! Bagaimanapun dialah yang berwenang menjawab pinangan anda! Saya tentu tak segan memberikan restu" Sehun tersenyum puas atas jawaban Menteri Kim. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dipesta rakyat inilah ia menemukan gadisnya. Gadis yang selama ini membawa lari seluruh hatinya.

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun meraih tangan gadisnya. Terasa begitu lembut dan sangat hangat, membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika menggenggamnya.

Detakan jantung Jongin bertalu hebat. Kenapa bisa jadi begini kejadiannya? Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, sungguhan tak akan menyangka drama dalam hidupnya dengan ia sebagai si Cinderella.

"Maukah engkau menjadi permaisuriku?" Sehun menatap kedalam manik mata kecoklatan Kim Jongin. Menjeratnya dalam sebuah rasa bernama Cinta dan sebuah kerinduan membuncah tak tertahankan. Sehun tak membiarkan Jongin lari dari tatapannya. Mengunci dan mendekapnya erat dalam rangkulan tatapan memuja yang diberikan sang Raja.

Dan Jongin menyadari bahwa begitu tampannya sang Raja dihadapannya. Perasannya penuh sesak. Ia tak mampu membendung lagi keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Ia mencintai sang Raja diluar tahtanya. Jongin mencintai sosok dewasa Sehun yang selalu bisa membimbingnya dan memimpinnya.

"Maukah engkau menjadi pendampingku? Dalam suka dan duka, membangun rumah tangga bersama dan menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku?" Jongin tak pernah merasakan adrenalinnya berpacu begitu hebat sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah mengenal pria manapun kecuali ketiga kakak lelakinya juga Ayahnya yang tegas. Dan kali ini satu lagi lelaki berwibawa tengah meminangnya didepan ribuan rakyat negri. Ia sungguh tersanjung dan amat terharu.

Tak jauh berbeda. Genderang dalam jiwa Sehun bertalu – talu. Bahkan bermain lebih keras daripada genderang perang ditanah lapang. Sedang disana, di singgasananya sang ibu suri dan para selir kerajaan tengah menangis haru melihat putra kebanggan mereka menemukan belahan jiwanya, meminang putri cantik yang manis dan memesona.

"Ampunkan hamba yang Mulia Raja, jikalau hamba lancang!" Suara gadis itu mengalun lembut selembut sutra. Bahkan siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa langsung jatuh hati padanya. Salah satunya sang Raja Sehun.

Semua orang menahan nafas, menunggu detik – detik jawaban yang akan dilayangkan oleh sang putri dari menteri keuangan Kim.

"Saya menerima pinangan Anda!" Dan euforia serasa membara dalam jiwa. Membakar kekosongan dan menginvasi kesepian. Sehun menangis haru dalam kebahagiaannya. Ia tak peduli bahwa ia menangis dihadapan seluruh rakyatnya juga petinggi negara. Ia mendapatkan permaisurinya.

Sang Raja memeluk Jongin begitu erat, seakan tak ingin lagi kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Begitupun sebaliknya, dengan berani Jongin meremas kuat baju kebesaran sang Raja. Ia begitu bahagia. Selama ini ia hanya sebagai pendamba, ia menghilang tapi tak benar – benar menghilang. Ia tetap melihat sang Raja dari jauh, ia pikir rasa cintanya tak boleh ada, ia ingin menghilangkannya dan tak bisa. Hanya ada kerinduan yang semakin hari semakin menggunung didalam jiwanya dan membuatnya tersiksa. Dan hari ini Jongin mengerti apa itu Cinta sejati.

Didetik selanjutnya kembang api meletup diudara tanpa kesengajaan. Hiruk pikuk siulan dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh membahana memeriahkan. Mengiringi sang Raja dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang diberikannya pada calon permaisuri, calon Ratu mereka.

Si cantik dan si tampan. Bahkan Menteri Kim terlihat merona melihat sang Raja dengan berani mencium putri semata wayangnya tepat didepan mata. Menteri Kim sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapatkan mantu seorang Raja. Dan ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas keajaibannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa waktunya telah tiba, ketika putri kecilnya akan berumah tangga. Doanya tak sia – sia, ia percaya sangat percaya bahwa sang Raja bisa melindungi putri kecilnya, Kim Jongin.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!" Lirih Sehun ketika ia menyelesaikan ciumannya, kemudian menangkup pipi tirus permaisurinya.

Bubuk sepuhan mewarnai pipi Jongin. Ia sungguh malu. Benar – benar malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yang Mulia!" Dan Sehun kembali mencium gadisnya.

Bagaimanapun, Raja Sehun masihlah terbilang muda, dengan jiwa menggebu disertai sengatan dari Cinta yang membahana.

…

…

…

 _To be continued_

_

 _Gak jelas banget sih :")_

 _Semua ini gara - gara Jongin dan hanboknya :")_

 _he's so cute and artistic and powerful and woderfull :")_

 _trus masih kobam sama Sehun yang rangkul - rangkul ayang bebku disebelah pak Thimas bach, IOCnya winter olympic pyeongchang XD_

dan satu lagi, itu yang duduknya hampir pangku - pangkuan di update IGnya shim jaewon hyung :')

gitu ya kalian klo dibelakang panggung :')

 _GILA GILA GILA EXO BENERAN BUAT KITA BANGGA. AKU SAMPE MERINDING KEMAREN MALEM :")_

 _EXO yang tampil, tapi akunya ikutan nervous :")_

 _And they did it. They slay it! And their perform so lit! Damn! i can't describe how exited i am :")_

 _Dan satu lagi..._

 _mingoo-nim! ini gara - gara kau, aku selalu keinget dentuman gong yang menggebu seperti dirimu XD_

 _This fic so special to all my friend, yeah you all are my friend (karena aku gak mau menganggap kalian hanya seorang pembaca :))_

 _eh kepanjangan ya? XD_

 _mian XD_

 _(psstt, mungkin cerita ini akan ada dua atau tiga chapter)_

 _semoga suka :)_

 _(Best Regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
